


Isn't It Delicate

by thetomkatwholived



Series: Shipmas 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Content, Shipmas, Shipmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Albus refuses to attend the All-Ministry Christmas Party this year if he doesn't have a date. Who better to help with that dilemma than his very best friend, Scorpius?





	Isn't It Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [littlerose13writes](https://littlerose13writes.tumblr.com/)'s Shipmas prompt for December 20th: I am not showing up to the Ministry All-Staff Christmas Party without a date.
> 
> I'm actually really fond of this one because I got super into it and it ended up having a bit of a mind of its own. If any of you follow me on Tumblr, this is the fic I wrote in the airport.
> 
> The title is from Taylor Swift's "Delicate" because I am still Swiftie trash.

“AGH!” Albus Potter’s indignant yell seemed to echo through the small cottage he shared with Scorpius Malfoy. The two had been so close during their time at Hogwarts that it only made sense for them to find a place together after they graduated. After an exhaustive search, they had found a two bedroom, one bathroom cottage in a small town just outside of Bath. Neither was too keen on living in London, despite both of their jobs being based there, and instead sought a quieter atmosphere.

Albus’s yell startled Scorpius out of the state between awake and asleep he had fallen into on the couch. Immediately worried about his best friend, he shot up and ran into the kitchen, only to find Albus, not bleeding out on the ground, but seated at the table, reading mail.

“Albus! What have we said about dramatic yells that imply something far worse is happening?!”

“Scorp, it is bad! So bad! I totally forgot!” He frantically waved the card he was reading in Scorpius’s face, so fast and frenzied that Scorpius had no chance at reading the contents.

He grabbed Albus’s arm, halting his movements, and seized the card. It soon became clear that this card contained an invitation to the Ministry All-Staff Christmas Party. Albus had been working for the Ministry of Magic, in the Regulation and Management of Dangerous and Restricted Potions department, since he passed his potioneering proficiency exam four years prior. This party was not a new occurrence in his life, nor was it a welcome one.

“I can’t go alone again! Last year, Cassie and Delilah tried to get me under the mistletoe with any guy they saw younger than 40. Including our supervisor! And Landon always has some famous Quidditch player or Wireless star on his arm and gives me the most pitying looks when he sees I’m alone.”

“So just don’t go.”

“I have to go! My father is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and my aunt is the bloody Minister for Magic!”

“So get a date?” Scorpius couldn’t help the pang in his heart at the thought of Albus taking some other guy on a date.

“Yeah, easy for you to say. You probably have guys and girls throwing themselves at you. Who doesn’t fall a little bit in love with someone who saves their life?” Scorpius blushed, suddenly wishing he had more opportunities to save Albus’s life.

“Try being attractive in lime green robes. It’s not a good look.”

“Every look is a good look on you.” Albus said this so casually, as if he had no problem stopping Scorpius’s heart for a moment.

Still blushing, Scorpius posed the ultimate question: “Well, what are you going to do?”

Albus scrunched his face up in the most ridiculously endearing thinking face Scorpius had ever seen. He pondered for a few moments and then snapped his fingers: “I got it! You can come with me!”

Scorpius choked. “As your date?” He tried to tamp down the hope that began to flare in his chest.

“No, no! Well, yes, but no.” The hope deflated. “As my fake date! No one will try to set me up if they think I already have a date! And no one at work has actually met you! I mean, they’ve heard about you, but no one has actually seen that we’re just mates so they’d totally buy that we’re together.”

Scorpius fought a mental battle. On the one hand, Albus was his best friend and really needed his help. Plus, it would be truly wonderful to get to act all couple-y with Albus without having to worry about being rejected. But on the other hand, how would it feel after the party? After getting to hold Albus’s hand and flirt without any consequences, would he be able to go back to being just friends? Sure, he’d endured being just friends since he was 16 and discovered his feelings for his best mate, but he also had no true idea of what being more than friends with Albus would be like.

Evidently, he had been contemplating for too long because Albus waved his hand in front of Scorpius’s face and yelled: “Scorp! Where’d you go?”

“Sorry, sorry! I got lost in my own thoughts.” He had to make a quick decision. He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, “I’ll go with you. I’ll be your fake date for the party.”

Albus bounded out of his seat and almost knocked Scorpius over with the force of his hug. “You are the best best mate ever! Oh, I owe you big time! I’ll watch those Muggle space movies you love so much and won’t say a word about how unrealistic they are!”

“Hey, Star Wars could be realistic! We just don’t know. There are probably some Muggles out there having the same conversation about magic, ya know.”

Albus gave him a soft smile, “You’re adorable.” Scorpius turned bright red.

***

Scorpius adjusted his jacket and looked at himself in the mirror. He was in a set of navy blue dress robes that his Greengrass grandparents had gifted to him after he graduated Hogwarts. They insisted that being an adult meant having to dress up for events. This occasion marked only the third time he had worn them.

“Scorp, you almost ready?” Scorpius was startled from his thoughts by Albus’s yell and made his way out of his room.

He stopped short when he caught sight of Albus in his dress robes. They were a brilliant emerald that made Albus’s eyes even more captivating. Unlike Scorpius’s robes, which fit him awkwardly, being that they were many years old, Albus’s fit him wonderfully and accentuated his broad shoulders. Scorpius was glad he did not have to spend the night being the platonic best friend because he knew he would fail.

“Dude, let’s go! We’re almost past the point of fashionably late and into the realm of late late. I wanna rub it in Landon’s dumb face that not only do I have a date this year, but I have the most attractive date.” Scorpius sputtered and blushed at Albus’s offhand compliment. He can’t just say things like that!

“Didn’t Landon take Angus Bolger last year? Who was named the most attractive Quidditch player by Witch Weekly?”

“Sure, but you’re better than some dumb Quidditch player. Plus, he’s probably the worst Keeper in the league. The Cannons scored 15 times on him. The Cannons! And anyway, Landon never takes the same person twice, so Angus will not be there. I heard rumors he’s bringing Anton Hartley, that Wireless singer? And you’re way better looking than he is. Plus, he’s apparently dumb as a rock. God, I can’t wait to finally upstage that smug git!”

Anton Hartley was being heralded as the newest Wizarding sensation, and Scorpius had to admit he was attractive. For Albus to so easily brush aside someone like that in favor of Scorpius made the blonde’s heart race erratically. Albus had no idea the effect he had on his best mate.

“You’re just excited to not be alone at this dumb party.”

“No, I’m excited to not be pushed under the mistletoe every five minutes and to finally show up Landon. And to spend the night with you.”

Scorpius’s blush deepened. “You always show up Landon. You’re a far better potioneer than he is, and everyone in your department prefers you.”

“Yeah, but he’s a better gay.”

Scorpius scoffed. “That’s not a thing.”

“No, he is. He’s never without a date and he has way more experience. I’m just some guy who awkwardly fumbles through flirting with the cute Ministry librarian and spends all his free time with his equally socially awkward best mate.” Scorpius pushed down the jealousy that rose at the mention of Albus flirting with someone. He was single, it was allowed. But that wasn’t going to stop Scorpius from finding that librarian tonight and obsessively comparing himself to him.

“Let’s go. You’re right, we’re probably too late.”

***

When Albus and Scorpius entered the Ministry, they were accosted by the sheer amount of decoration that had been put up. The figures on the Fountain of Magical Brethren all wore Santa hats and actual fairies fluttered around the fountain, casting their lights. The perimeter of the large entrance hall, which had been enchanted to be even larger for the party, was lined with ornately decorated Christmas trees complete with more fairies and dancing baubles. There was mistletoe that was seemingly randomly hanging a few feet above people’s heads, and they seemed to follow certain people, all of whom were frantically trying to shake them off. Tables had been placed around the hall bearing delicious-looking hor d’oeuvres and puddings, as well as butterbeer and mead. Albus, who had seen all of this before, remained nonplussed, but Scorpius was astounded. The St. Mungo’s Christmas parties were usually quick lunches during which Healers would pop in briefly when they weren’t with patients. But this was ornate and -  there was really no other word for it - magical.

“Wow! Albus, this is amazing! You never told me how amazing these parties are!”

“What? Oh, I guess. It all feels a bit gaudy to me. I don’t know.” Albus shrugged. “C’mon, I see Cassie and Delilah.” Albus grabbed Scorpius’s hand and dragged him over to one of the tables where two women stood, happily conversing with each other. One was tall and willowy with a dark complexion and a short afro, while the other was short, stout, and pale with long blonde hair. They were visually the opposite of each other but from what Scorpius had heard, they had matching personalities.

“Cassie, Delilah!” Both women turned to Albus and beamed at him before looking down at his and Scorpius’s joined hands with surprise and delight.

“Albus!” They chorused together.

“And who might this be? Surely you would have told us if you had a date this year,” The taller woman inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“This is Scorpius. And he is my date this year. It’s a bit… new so I didn’t want to make a big deal about it.” He squeezed Scorpius’s hand as if telling him to play along, “Scorp, this is Cassie,” he indicated the taller woman, “and Delilah,” indicating the shorter woman.

“Scorpius! Oh, finally! You’re all he ever talks about! When did you two finally come to your senses?!” Delilah was almost bouncing with excitement.

Albus blushed fiercely and muttered something that sounded like: “not _all_ I talk about…”

Scorpius, who was now a deep shade of red and could practically hear his heartbeat, responded: “Oh, about a month ago. I couldn’t deny my feelings for him anymore, and I guess he had the same idea.” The words felt wrong coming out of his mouth. As much as he wanted them to be true, the reality stung his heart.

Albus nodded and beamed up at him, clearly happy with how he could think on his feet.

“Awwww!” The women cooed, clearly buying Scorpius’s lie.

“You know, Albus, it’s not fair for you to be dating someone so attractive. The pair of you are so pretty, it hurts my eyes.” Cassie exclaimed.

“Nah, Scorp’s the pretty one. I’m just some potato he lets stand next to him and dull his shine.”

“If anything, you make my shine brighter.” The response was immediate and Albus looked both taken aback and flattered.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Scorpius blushed even harder at the term of endearment. And then, it happened. Albus placed his free hand on their joined ones, lifted himself up on his tiptoes, and gave Scorpius a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Scorpius squeaked. Thankfully, it was drowned out by the continued cooing of Cassie and Delilah. He felt more alive than ever before. Albus’s lips were slightly chapped and dry and warm and perfect. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not turn and snog him right then and there.

“Well, well, well. Do my eyes deceive me or does Albus Potter actually have a date this year?” A pompous voice cut through Scorpius’s internal freakout. He turned to find a tall, well-built man with sandy blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes making his way to their little group. Objectively, this man was attractive and Scorpius could see how Landon was able to land so many dates. But his arrogance threw Scorpius off and made his good looks practically irrelevant.

Albus pulled Scorpius tighter to him and plastered a false smile on his face, “Hello, Landon. Yes, I have a date this year. And I see you don’t.” Landon was, suspiciously, alone at that moment.

“Oh, no, Anton just got stopped by some fans. I figured I’d get us some drinks and then I saw all of you. Ah, here he comes!” Walking through the crowd, that seemed to part for him, was a young man who could only be described as striking. He was tall and thin with a shock of purple hair and pale blue eyes. His face was angular, but somehow still gave off the impression of being soft. He certainly seemed out of place at the Ministry party.

“Sorry about that, love.” Anton Hartley had a vaguely Northern accent, almost as if he was trying to mask his true accent but couldn’t cover it up fully. He dropped a kiss to Landon’s cheek that contrasted horribly with the sweet kiss Albus had given Scorpius. While that one was soft and unassuming, Anton’s was sloppy and almost possessive as if he were placing his claim on Landon.

“Oh, no trouble at all. Anton, these are my coworkers Cassie, Delilah, and Albus. And Albus’s date… I’m sorry I never got your name.” To anyone unaware of Landon’s true personality, his admission would have seemed polite and charming. But Scorpius noticed the thinly-veiled indifference, as though Landon had no true desire to learn Scorpius’s name.

“Uh, Scorpius. Hi.”

“Yes, Albus and his date, Scorpius. Dear Albus always attends these stag so it’s such a treat to see him finally snag a date. Tell me Scorpius, how many galleons did he offer you?” Anton roared with laughter, while everyone else in their little group scowled at Landon, finding no humor in his statement.

“Actually, I had to practically beg Albus to take me. He was worried it was too early in our relationship to meet all his coworkers. But I couldn’t resist the opportunity to spend an evening dressed all smartly with this one. He cleans up very nicely.” Scorpius smiled fondly down at Albus, who matched his smile.

“They are so adorable! Leave it to Albus to only bring a date when it’s literally the perfect guy for him!” Cassie couldn’t hide her excitement and Scorpius used all his might to hide his disappointment. Maybe he was perfect for Albus. But Albus didn’t seem to notice or care.

Albus grabbed two glasses of mead and beckoned for the group to move away from the table. Scorpius knew he wasn’t keen to mingle but had actually just noticed that they were blocking the table. The four made their way to a spot near one of the trees, with Landon and Anton reluctantly following behind.

“Oh Albus, there’s the librarian you always try to flirt with. I’m sure he’ll be glad you found someone so he doesn’t have to endure your awkward babbling anymore.” Landon could barely mask his complete contempt for Albus. He had evidently banked on being the center of attention with his famous date, only to be upstaged by the coworker he believed to be wholly unremarkable.

Scorpius could not resist the urge to turn in the direction Landon had indicated to see what this mysterious librarian looked like. What he saw truly shocked him; this librarian was tall, pale, and blonde with grey eyes and a lanky frame. While his face had sharper angles, there was no denying that this man could have been Scorpius’s double. He felt Albus’s hand, which was once again clasped in his own, get sweaty. He turned to see him glowing a bright red while resolutely avoiding Scorpius’s eyes. What did all of this mean? Why had Albus been spending time flirting with someone who was, for all intents and purposes, Scorpius’s twin? If he was attracted to this librarian, did that mean he was also attracted to Scorpius?

“Oh, Bertie will be fine. He and that other librarian, Layla, keep giving each other flirty glances.” Delilah was trying hard to change the subject. She had obviously noticed the immense similarities between Scorpius and Bertie and could sense how awkward it made Albus.

“I, uh, never actually liked him.” Albus addressed the group but looked up at Scorpius at the end of his sentence, “He’s just cute and I got bored in the library sometimes.” He glanced at Scorpius again, in a manner that almost seemed to be reassuring, as if he knew Scorpius didn’t like talking about guys that Albus had been flirting with.

Landon seemed to bore of discussing Albus’s love life and pulled Anton away from the group into the crowd, towards a spot under some mistletoe. Scorpius turned away from the pair who were now far more entwined than seemed appropriate for the venue.

“He’s gross.” Albus looked at the two in disgust before turning back to the other three, “But did you see how jealous he was that we didn’t even comment on Hartley being his date?”

The four launched into a conversation about how annoying Landon was, which quickly transitioned to a discussion about the current assignments the potioneers had. Scorpius, unable to contribute, simply listened and grinned. He loved watching Albus speak so passionately about something he enjoys, especially with people who shared his passion.

Sometime later, Cassie and Delilah had gone off to converse with some other friends from a different department. Albus saw no point in having friends in other departments. He hadn’t even planned to have friends in his own department, he had told Scorpius. “I have you, what more could I possibly need?” Scorpius had blushed magnificently at that.

“Albus! Oh, and Scorpius! I’ve been looking for you!” The exclamation had come from the boys’ left where, coming through the crowd, approached Harry and Ginny Potter and Hermione and Ron Granger-Weasley. As was often the case when that particular group was all together, the whole room seemed to be looking at them.

“Dad, mum! Hi! And hi Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron.” Albus discreetly let go of Scorpius’s hand, obviously not wanting to draw any questions from his family.

“Scorpius, I was not expecting to see you here!” Ginny Potter had always made sure Scorpius felt included and welcome. After Albus, she was his favorite Potter.

“Um, Albus invited me this year.” Scorpius smiled nervously, not wanting to give away the full extent to which he’d been invited.

“Everything is better when Scorp is around so I figured I may as well.” Albus piped up.

“Well, it’s lovely to see you here tonight, Scorpius. How is your father?” Scorpius would never be over the Minister for Magic addressing him in such a casual manner.

“Oh, he’s doing well. He’s looking forward to joining us all at the Burrow for Christmas again. Christmases at the Manor were always a rather gloomy affair after my mother died. He always put up a good front, but I know he prefers a more festive holiday.”

“We’re so happy he took us up on our invitation. With you becoming a regular fixture at our family gatherings, it seems only fair that he attend as well.”

Conversation flowed easily from there, with Scorpius regaling the group with some of his more exciting patients at the hospital and Ron describing new merchandise ideas he and George had for the coming year. Harry and Ginny told some funny stories from James and Lily, while Hermione shared tales from Rose’s travels. Albus seemed content to listen to the people he cared about telling their stories.

After an hour or so, the older adults left the younger ones with hugs and promises of seeing them for Christmas Eve dinner in a week. Albus and Scorpius were left alone again.

“Oh!” Albus softly exclaimed, looking up.

“What?” Scorpius asked as he looked up as well, only to immediately find his answer. Floating above their heads was a large sprig of mistletoe. “Oh.”

“Uh, I’d say we don’t have to, but these are enchanted. They follow you and crash into your head if you try to avoid it.”

Scorpius felt slightly faint. He would get to kiss Albus. For real, not in a dream or fantasy. Sure, it was purely because of a dumb tradition, but it would probably be the only opportunity he would get to kiss Albus.

“No, it’s okay. We’re supposed to be dating anyway, so it would be weird for us not to kiss, I guess.”

“Right.” Albus’s cheeks were tinged pink and Scorpius couldn’t help but think that he looked breathtaking.

Scorpius took a deep breath and brought his hand up to Albus’s cheek. It was warm to the touch and Albus subtly leaned into the touch. He bent his head until his lips were level with Albus’s and leaned in until they met. Colors exploded behind Scorpius’s eyes and he placed the hand not on Albus’s cheek on the other man’s waist as a way of anchoring himself. All the times he had imagined this moment could not in any way measure up to the real thing. Realizing he was supposed to be pretending this was a kiss of obligation, he made to pull away, but suddenly a hand was on the back of his neck, keeping him attached to Albus. Albus, who pushed into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly so his tongue could snake out and lick into Scorpius’s mouth. Albus, who whimpered into Scorpius’s mouth. Albus, who’s other hand went up to join the first on the back of Scorpius’s neck.

Scorpius knew it had been too long. This was supposed to be a short kiss to appease the enchanted mistletoe. But Albus was so willingly and excitedly kissing him and he was unable to resist. By now, their tongues were getting acquainted with each other’s mouths and Scorpius’s hand had migrated down to join his other on Albus’s waist.

Suddenly, a throat cleared, breaking them both out of the moment. Albus blinked up at Scorpius with glazed eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Scorpius had never seen a more beautiful sight. The throat cleared again and they both turned to see Landon standing there with a mischievous look on his face.

“Aw, Albie, how cute. You finally get a date and then become all wanton at the Ministry Christmas party. Just a tip, you don’t have to physically eat someone for it to qualify as a kiss.”

Albus blushed with shame. Scorpius would not allow that, not after what was undoubtedly the best moment of his life. “Oh, you’re one to talk. Where’d Anton go? Did you two actually manage to get so close as to morph into one? And for your information, Albus is an excellent kisser. That was certainly more enjoyable that whatever you two were doing earlier. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” Scorpius grasped a shocked Albus’s hand and pulled him away from a gaping Landon. He pulled him all the way outside of the Ministry until they were standing on the street in Muggle London.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean for us to leave! We can go back in; I just got so mad at that git and needed to get away from him.” Albus was just staring up at Scorpius as if he were the brightest star in the universe. “Do you want to go back in?”

“No,” Albus voice was croaky, as if he had just woken up. He cleared his throat. “Let’s go home.”

Scorpius turned on the spot and Apparated them both back to the street outside their little cottage. Still holding Albus’s hand he led them up their little stone path, unlocked their front door, and entered the cottage.

As soon as the door was closed, Scorpius found himself pushed against it. Albus lips were on his in an instant, frenzied and hungry. Unable to stop himself, Scorpius moaned, a moan which was swallowed up by Albus. Confused, but delighted, Scorpius gave back as good as he got, trying to pour all of his pent up feelings into this kiss. This was Albus -  wonderful, gorgeous, perfect Albus - kissing him as though that was the only way he could breathe, as though kissing him was the only thing worth doing in this world.

After a long time, or maybe no time all, Albus pulled back, panting slightly, with a dazed look on his face. Scorpius’s chest swelled with some strong and all-consuming feeling. He stroked Albus’s cheek, just as warm and pink as it had been when they kissed earlier.

“I… Scorp.” Albus sounded almost pleading, as if he thought Scorpius may grow disgusted and push him away. Scorpius leaned down to place a short kiss to Albus’s lips as a way to reassure him. He pulled back to find Albus’s eyes closed and lips still slightly puckered as if he hadn’t noticed Scorpius pull away.

Scorpius leaned in to whisper in Albus’s ear. “You’re everything.” Albus whimpered.

“Scorp, I… I _love_ you.” Albus’s emerald eyes were open, full of unshed tears, and boring into Scorpius’s stormy grey ones.

Scorpius whooped. He let out an honest to God whoop. Albus gave a watery laugh that was quickly cut off by Scorpius grabbing his face and kissing him hard. They both smiled into the kiss.

Still cupping Albus’s face, he whispered, “ I love you too. God, I love you so much.” Albus gave a giddy giggle and stood on tiptoe to kiss Scorpius again. This kiss had no urgency to it because it was now clear to them both that they did not have to savor these moments as if they may never happen again.

But Scorpius wasn’t having any of that. He was going to make the most of tonight because he had been waiting far too long for this opportunity. He pushed into Albus and tilted his head to get a better angle, plying open Albus’s mouth with his tongue. Albus was certainly not complaining as he willingly opened his mouth to give Scorpius access. After a few minutes exploring Albus’s mouth, he broke off. Albus gave a noise of protest that quickly turned into a moan as Scorpius attached his lips to his neck. With his lips still on Albus’s neck he began to walk them backwards, down the short hallway and through the slightly ajar door into his room. He walked them backwards until the back of Albus’s knees hit the bed and they both tumbled down onto it.

Scorpius pulled back so they could adjust themselves on the bed. Finally, when Albus was comfortably situated up by the headboard with his head on a pillow, Scorpius let their lips meet again. It felt like the first breath of air after being underwater for too long. Both boys felt more alive in that moment than ever before.

Suddenly, Albus’s hands were pushing against Scorpius’s shoulders, prying off his jacket. Scorpius sat up, straddling Albus, and quickly threw off the jacket. He felt Albus rise as well and wiggle out of his jacket with very little grace. Hands were now pulling at the buttons on Scorpius’s shirt, struggling to remove the garment. In Scorpius’s haste to speed along the process, he popped a couple buttons off the shirt.

“Oops!” Albus giggled and Scorpius was overcome by how adorable he was. He leaned down to give him a deep kiss.

“I don’t care. I need new dress robes anyway.” He sat back up and pulled off his shirt. Albus rose up on his elbows, staring at Scorpius’s naked torso in awe. He bit his bottom lip and reverently stroked his hands up and down the torso, like an artist carefully sculpting his greatest work. Albus glanced up at Scorpius’s face and maintained eye contact as he gently kissed his collarbone. Scorpius moaned and threw his head back. “You’re incredible. You’re everything. You’re so everything.”

Albus continued to place kisses on Scorpius’s torso with care and love. Eventually, Scorpius became aware that Albus was still very much wearing a shirt and that just wouldn’t do. He lightly pushed on Albus’s shoulder and made his way down to the buttons on his shirt. Albus quickly caught on and frantically pulled his shirt over his head, catching it on the crown of his head because the hole wasn’t large enough. Both boys couldn’t help but laugh as Scorpius unbuttoned a few more buttons, allowing Albus to slip it over his head with ease.

It was now Scorpius’s time to stare. Albus had always been broader than he was, as well as more muscled. He had the faintest outline of abs, but Albus enjoyed bread far too much for there to be anything more than a hint. Scorpius flitted his hands over the lines and curves of Albus. When his thumb accidentally flicked at one of his nipples, Albus let out a strangled moan. Spurred on by this noise, Scorpius brushed over the other nipple, before tracing the first with his tongue. Albus certainly seemed to like that.

There was no ignoring their arousals at this point. Scorpius pulled off from Albus’s chest and, maintaining eye contact, guided Albus back down onto the bed. He slowly lowered himself onto the shorter man until their hips met and both let out a grateful moan. Scorpius fumbled out of his trousers before helping Albus slip out of his. And there they both were: lying on Scorpius’s bed, panting and flushed, in their pants and desperately in love.

“Scorp, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“Say it forever.”

Albus giggled, “I love you.”

Scorpius hesitated, “Albus. I… we… I want it to be special. Our first time together. And this is certainly special, but I’m just not ready right now.”

“I want whatever you want. I want all of you forever. We have time, love.”

Scorpius couldn’t resist the urge to give Albus a loving kiss, “You’re perfect.” At that, Scorpius rolled his hips down, creating the friction they both so desired.

“Ah!” Albus wasn’t expecting this move from Scorpius and could not suppress the delighted shout as their groins met. He leaned up and captured Scorpius’s mouth in a searing kiss as he bucked his hips up to chase that contact.

They rocked against each other as they snogged, occasionally breaking off to place kisses on a neck or whisper sweet nothings. Suddenly, Albus’s hips stuttered as he gasped: “Scorp! Oh!”

Scorpius climaxed soon after, his face hidden in Albus’s shoulder as his breath came out in strangled gasps.

Scorpius lifted his head to meet Albus’s dazed and sated gaze. They both burst into a fit of giggles, so overcome by the intimacy and perfection of the moment. Scorpius leaned down for an off-center kiss, both smiling widely against each other’s mouth.

***

Later, after they had cast a _scourgify_ , the two were snuggled up together, still only in their pants, under the covers of Scorpius’s bed. Albus yawned and nuzzled his nose in the space where Scorpius’s neck and shoulder met, clearly ready to pass out at any moment. Scorpius kissed the top of his head and stroked the baby hairs on the back of his neck. Just as both were about to succumb to the depths of slumber, Albus mumbled: “Best Christmas Party ever.” Scorpius chuckled and leaned down for one last kiss before both finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, huge thanks to Sophie, [plaudiusplants](https://plaudiusplants.tumblr.com/), for being my beta for this fic! Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
